Julian Bernardino's Three Preview Clips of Arnold and Flash Sentry 4
Here are three preview clips of Arnold and Flash Sentry 4 by Julian Bernardino. Cast *Jak - Arnold (Hey Arnold!) *Daxter - Flash Sentry (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Keira - Helga (Hey Arnold!) *Captain Phoenix - Han Solo (Star Wars) *Duke Skyheed - Kylo Ren (Star Wars) *Ruskin - Horace Horsecollar (Disney) Transcript *Arnold: That was close! *Helga: We've got to find a place to put down! This eco storm is getting worse! According to this, we're near the Brink. The edge of the world should be somewhere right below us. *Flash Sentry: (groans) Why did I go on this crazy quest with you guys? "Find eco", "save the world"... I wanna go home! *Helga: Listen, if we can find a new eco source we may be able to help. Besides, I need to learn more about eco if I'm ever going to become a sage. *Arnold: Relax Flash... Could be worse. *Flash Sentry: It's worse. *Helga: Arghh, eco pirates! They hunt the frontier for helpless travelers. *Arnold: Huh ho, we're not helpless! Flash, get on the gun. *Flash Sentry: Aye aye, sir! *Arnold: Hang on! *Helga: They've caught us! *Han Solo: Ha ha, terribly sorry for the inconvenience. Please allow us to relieve you of your eco. *Helga: Nobody has eco anymore! *Han Solo: No doubt why these storms are growing worse, and the world is tearing itself apart. *Arnold: We're on a mission to find more eco and stop that from happening. *Han Solo: Ahhh, the last of the brave heroes. Well out here it's every man for himself, and we take what we can. *Arnold: You'll get nothing here. *Han Solo: On the contrary, it seems I have stumbled on the world's most beautiful treasure. *Helga: You landed on the wrong Hellcat, pirate! *Han Solo: Listen, this can go easy... *Arnold: Aagghh! *Han Solo: ...or hard. *Arnold: Aagghhhh! *Helga: No, Arnold! Eco is too unstable! *Han Solo: You! You're one of them! *Flash Sentry: Oopsy-daisy. *Arnold: What happened?! *Flash Sentry: Ummm, those crazy pirates must have shot us! Yeah, that's what happened. *Arnold: Like it or not, we're going down! We've run out of eco! *Helga: Worse than that... we've run out of world! *Arnold: The Brink! Transcript (The Brink Island) *Arnold: Well, aside from a few dents and holes, this baby can still fly. *Helga: If we can find more green eco fuel. And if I can repair the power cells "the pirates" shot. *Flash Sentry: What? *Helga: While I work on that, why don't you boys go scout around and see what you can find? *Flash Sentry: What?! With all the crazy, trigger fingered, fashionably dressed pirates running around? No way! *Helga: I'm sure you'll manage. But Arnold, you can't transform anymore. *Arnold: I know. Something's wrong. *Helga: If you can find some green eco, I'll have everything ready when you get back. You might need this. It's a fighting staff I put together. You can even attach gun mods. If we can find any out here. *Arnold: No problem. (he and Flash set off) *Flash Sentry: Monsters! Take them out with a punch. Press the square button. *Arnold: Got it. (defeats two monsters and grabs some obstacles and runs onward) *Flash Sentry: Use the cross button to jump across these stepping stones. *Arnold: Right. (jumps onto the stepping stones) *Flash Sentry: That's a high ledge. Try double jumping by pressing the cross button while jumping. *Arnold: Okay. (double jumps, grabs the ledge, and climbs up, but runs onward, and goes toward two more monsters) *Flash Sentry: More monsters! Press the circle button, and give them the old spin kick! *Arnold: Alright. (kicks the two monsters to get more objects and runs onward to defeat three other monsters and two others) *Flash Sentry: I bet that old pillar would make a good bridge. Go knock it over, Arnold. *Arnold: Gotcha. (kicks the old pillar to make a good bridge and goes across to defeat three more monsters and get more stuff) *Flash Sentry: Put your back into it! *Arnold: Okay. *Flash Sentry: That jump may look impossible, but if you do a double jump and then press the circle button in the air, you'll get some extra hang time. (Arnold slips into the water, sinks, and drowns almost, but climbs back out, and dries himself off) *Arnold: Okay, I'll try it. (double jumps and flies across the platforms to the other side and defeats five more monsters to get more stuff after he falls in and tries flying again) *Flash Sentry: Hey Jak, what do you suppose that is? It looks like eco, but it's all hard and pointy. *Arnold: Let's see. (grabs the green eco) *Flash Sentry: Well done for getting it! Now let's go back and meet Helga and the Hellcat. *Arnold: Okay. (they hurry back to where they were, defeating more monsters and grabbing more stuff) *Flash Sentry: Arnold! Catch 'em with the uppercut! *Arnold: Right! *Flash Sentry: That's the stuff! Now try hitting the square button while jumping for a diving punch. *Arnold: Okay. *Flaesh Sentry: Arnold, try swinging up on that pole to get across the gap. Jump toward the pole! *Arnold: Right. *Flash Sentry: Aaaah... Trees, fresh air, majestic cliffs... You know, if it weren't for the packs of flesh eating armadillos, this would be a nice place. Now let's get out of here. *Arnold: Look what I found. This crystal seems to be full of green eco... and it's warm. *Flash Sentry: This is amazing! *Arnold: What? What? Let me see, let me see! Are we rich? *Helga: This crystal is acting like an eco prism—it's slowly taking dark eco and converting into green. If I could speed that up... I've got an idea! *Flash Sentry: What is it? *Helga: Okay, the crystal is hooked into the fuel relays. I've added a power condenser to focus the output and a couple of loop circuits to stabilize the eco flow. Hey if this works, we should be able to run on this baby for a long time. *Arnold: Everyone, cross your fingers. *Helga: Okay. *Flash Sentry: You know, I've never been able to do that. *Arnold: Huh ho yeah! Now we're in business! *Helga: You realize we just a found a way to convert dark eco into green? Do you know what this means? *Arnold: I-it means we may be able to create other colors of eco! *Helga: Maybe. With a little research and the right tools. *Arnold: Looks like our swashbuckling friends are at it again. *Helga: We need to help that airship, Arnold! *Arnold: Buckle up! *(the ship takes off) *Helga: Now, before we get into a fight, let's run a quick systems check. *Arnold: Okay. *(the heroes run a quick systems check) *Helga: Okay, I'm releasing your pitch. Fly up for me, Arnold! *Arnold: Right. (flies up) *Keira: Look out for those rocks! *Courage: No worries. *Helga: Okay, now the yaw controls. Turn toward that archway for me, Arnold! *Arnold: Okay. (turns toward the archway) *Helga: Okay! Careful now! Use the air brake to slow down. *Arnold: Okay. (slams on the brakes) *Helga: Make a hard turn around that pillar. Hit the air brakes and bank. *Arnold: Right-o. (hits the air brakes and banks) *Helga: Good. Now let's stress the boosters! *Arnold: Oh yeah! (stresses the boosters to make the ship go faster) *(the ship flies around everywhere it goes to) *Kylo Ren: This is the ACS Behemoth. We have come under attack by sky pirates. Is anyone there? *(some sky pirates appear in their ships out of nowhere) *Arnold: Okay, those pirates are really starting to bug me. I think it's time we test the guns! *(the heroes test the guns) *(the ship fires some guns at the ships and breaks them apart) *Flash Sentry: Great shooting, Arnold! Nothing left of that guy but scrap metal! *Helga: Come to think of it, we should hold on to any scrap we find. Never know when it might come in handy. *(the ship keeps shooting down the bad ships) *Flash Sentry: Arnold, they're on our six! Do a barrel roll, try a somersault! Anything! *Arnold: Okay. (they do a barrel roll and try a somersault) *Helga: It worked! Nice loop hot shot, but it's only gonna trick enemies that are actually chasing after you. *(the ship defeats more ships) *Flash Sentry: Not so tough now, are you pirate? *Kylo Ren: Impressive flying, friend. I am Kylo Ren, leader of the Aeropan people, and protector of the sacred eco. *Helga: I'm Helga, and this is Arnold. *Kylo Ren: Thank you for helping us deal with those dreadful vagabonds. Ever since we began looking for the eco core, the pirates have increased their attacks on us. I am surprised to find anyone out here flying solo. *Arnold: The eco core? *Flash Sentry: Yes, one of the famed and mythic sources from where all eco flows. *Helga: Oh my goodness, we're—... *Arnold: ...happy to help. *Kylo Ren: Well, do make yourself comfortable. The enemies of the Sky Pirates are most certainly our allies. I noticed your ship is quite damaged. Let us escort you to our grand city Aeropa, where you can get repairs before you continue your quest. *(the ship travels to Aeropa city) Transcript (The City of Aeropa) *Helga (communicator): Come see me by the danger course when you have dark eco, so I can practice my eco skills. *Flash Sentry: Finally, some shore leave. I don't know about you Arnold, but I could definitely go for a bath, a hot oil massage—nyeheh—and a game of cards, though probably not in that order. *(Arnold and Flash go through the streets) *Aeropan male 1: What a stranger. Who is he? *Aeropan male 2: Oh, I've heard about him. *(Arnold and Flash meet up with Helga) *Helga: Look Arnold, I broke down dark eco into colored eco. *Arnold: (buys his orders) Thanks a lot. (walks away with Flash buying his orders and following) *Helga: You're welcome. *Kylo Ren: Well, Arnold! What do you think of our magnificent city? When you're done sightseeing, come meet with me at the eco seeker sanctum. *(Arnold and Flash come inside to meet Kylo Ren and other people) *Kylo Ren: Welcome back. I trust your stay with us has been... enlightening? *Arnold: We're still a few answers short. *Horace Horsecollar: (ironic chuckle) And I have questions for you as well. For instance, why are you out here on the Brink?! *Helga: We too are looking for a new eco source to help save the world. *Kylo Ren: A noble pursuit... Perhaps we can be of some assistance. *Flash Sentry: Probably. If you're sure about it, that is. *Kylo Ren: It is called the eco seeker. And it is said to point to any major eco source. We had hoped it would help us find the eco core. Alas, we were unable to make it work. *Arnold: Let me try. I have... certain abilities. *Kylo Ren: Yes I've heard of you, Jak! We may be on the edge of the world here but, stories do reach us. Chancellor? *Arnold: I... I can't do it. Too much power... darkness everywhere... *Helga: If you don't mind, I'd like to study it. You see, I'm, well, I'm training to become an eco sage. *Kylo Ren: Very well. I will grant your request on one condition: That you prove to us you can protect the seeker orb at all costs. Agreed? *Arnold: Agreed. *Horace Horsecollar: Then go, and face the danger course. If, by some chance you beat it, the seeker will be yours for a week. *Arnold: No problem. *(Arnold and Flash walk along the streets) *Flash Sentry: Heh heh, the joke's on them! If there's one thing we're good at, it's arbitrary platforming challenges, mixed with heavy gun play. *(Arnold and Flash to the danger course) *Horace Horsecollar (communicator): Welcome to the danger course, mainlander. Proceed down the hall if you're ready to prove your mettle. *Arnold: We're ready. *Flash Sentry: As we'll ever be. *Horace Horsecollar (communicator): Pick up that Blaster mod and attach it to that club of yours. *Arnold and Flash: Got it. (pick up the blaster mod and attach it to their club) *Horace Horsecollar (communicator): Now try discharging your weapon. Get rid of any pirates you see as quickly as possible. *Arnold and Flash: No problem. (shoot some cardboard pirates) *Flash Sentry: Hmm... Some of these pirates look kind of fimilar. *Horace Horsecollar (communicator): Hold your fire! That is a citizen! Shooting them will deduct points from your score. *Flash Sentry: Right between the eyes! *Arnold: Off we go. *(the heroes continue to shoot more pirates and press onward to fight more and head into a room) *Horace Horsecollar (communicator): Hmm... Not too bad. Now let's see how late you are on your feet. *Arnold: We'll see about that. (the heroes go along and shoot lots of targets while travelling around and go down an elevator) *Flash Sentry: That's some mighty shooting you got there, Arnold. Mighty shooting. *Arnold: Thanks! I'm getting the hang of it! *(the heroes go onward) *Horace Horsecollar (communicator): Not bad! You're the best! So try shooting many pirates as you can. *Arnold: Let's do it. *(the heroes shoot the pirates) *Horace Horsecollar (communicator): That was nice! Keep going! *(the heroes shoot some more pirates and go into another room) *Horace Horsecollar (communicator): That will do. Return to the Sanctum and meet with his Grace. *Flash Sentry: What did I tell you? Nothing to worry about. *Arnold: Correct. Let's go. *(outside, as Arnold and Flash walk back to the Sanctum, Courage falls down a hole) *Flash Sentry: Arnold? Buddy? Pal? Where are you? Hello? (walks inside) Well, well, well. Thank goodness I'm still alive. But I think I got lost. (looks inside) Ooooooooooooaaaaaaaahh! It's a ghost! (some slime appears and turns Flash into an evil Flash) *Dark Flash Sentry: Where am I? (climbs through a tunnel and slides down a pipe into another place) Mutants! The eco flow has changed everything down here. (battles some mutants) Little mutants. You want my dark eco? Try and take it. So much dark eco hiding down here. I gotta have it. These crystals hum with dark eco. I must tap their power. Yes mutants, come to me, with your delicious selves within my reach. Sticky webbing. Is this a joke little spider? Come closer, we'll see if you have me. Hah hah hah hah hah. They pop! Who knew spiders could be this much fun? (presses onward and defeats more minions) Come here spider... I have some plans for ya. (sighs) With this power, I could shake the world! Hah hah! Who's next? Still next enough power. Perhaps I can eat more snacks. (battles more minions and pushes onward while going through more doors and passing various guns shooting at him. Having defeated all the minions, Flash goes into an elevator, that goes up, taking him with it) Category:Julian Bernardino